


Let's Hear It For The Boy

by RadAnnathema (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay, M/M, sorry i've been gone for a while, wow this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RadAnnathema
Summary: Johnny might not be the most ideal boyfriend, but he's perfect in Ponyboy's eyes. Let's Hear It For The Boy song-fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> LONG AND UNEDITED  
> (this didn't take as long as it did for me to finally stop being lazy and get my ass back onto this website)

_ My baby, he don't talk sweet _

_ He ain't got much to say _

 

Ponyboy didn’t try to rest his head against Johnny’s chest, he didn’t nuzzle into his shoulder. He didn’t giggle wildly, he didn’t whisper into his ear, they didn’t even hold hands. They just watched, listening to the movie as if there was nothing going on between them. Ponyboy snuck a glance at the rest of the boys, eyes dampening at the sight of his friends and their chicks, doing the things he’d like to do with Johnny, have his boyfriend stroke his hair while murmuring secrets into the strands, something to express themselves. But they were in public, the gang was closely watching. They couldn’t risk anything, it was too light outside, too obvious. Johnny’s arm stayed by his side carefully, Ponyboy’s line of view didn’t leave the large screen in front of them. Their knees were touching, and that was enough for the both, at least at that time. Johnny tiled his head towards Ponyboy’s, though his eyes never reached his lovers.

 

“I love you,” He whispered, passing it off as a lick of his lips, the gang paying no attention to his quick mouth. Ponyboy’s head was shorter than Johnny’s, halfway blocked by the back of the seat. He glanced up at the boy, who looked like he hadn't spoken, and leaned in quickly, just enough to brush his lips against Johnny’s collar bone, then ducked his head back to the screen, stealing a glance at the oblivious others. His boyfriend nudged his foot and shivered unintentionally, before inching a hand onto Ponyboy’s, clenching softly to respond silently. Ponyboy grinned the rest of the movie, even if it was meant to be sad, and Johnny mirrored the expression, a familiar routine to what would happened whenever they ended up around each other. 

 

_ But he loves me, loves me, loves me _

_ I know that he loves me anyway _

 

Ponyboy ducked his head as he tried to draw attention away from himself, swallowing roughly once he noticed a few Socs eye him dangerously. Speeding up his pace, he fought to get to the safety of the parking lot, where Dally would probably be waiting for him and Johnny, whom he hadn’t seen since school officially ended. Alas, his attempts were in vain, as the Socs appeared behind him and took him by the arms, shoving him backwards.

 

“What are ya doin’ here, you do know ya could spread your grease? Everyone step back, or ya’ll catch it,” The leader cackled  manically, sending a shock to his heart, and he swallowed. All of the students snickered along with him, stepping back to get a larger view of the fight.

 

“Just leave me alone, I wasn’t doin’ nothin to ya,” He pleaded, but they didn’t listen, they never did. Instead, they pushed him into the lockers, cheek slamming against cold metal, and one shouldered him in the chest, causing him to fumble back onto the floor. His eyes were fidgeting, searching for someone to save him. 

 

“Lookin’ for your boyfriend, Curtis? He ain’t here to save ya now,” The shortest teased, and jabbed a foot into his side, Ponyboy rolling over to protect his stomach, vision swarming with the enemy, fear collecting in his thoughts. A figure then yanked through the crowd, shoes cracking against the tile, and Ponyboy opened his eyes cautiously to see Johnny standing there with a firm expression, the opposite of what he usually appeared to be after the incident in the lot.

 

“Get off of him,” He growled, voice so low and menacing Ponyboy felt like crawling back into his shell once more, and the Socs stared at him in shock.

 

“Little Johnny Cade finally got his confidence back, eh? Guess we’ll have to fix that again,” The leader tried to laugh off his shock, and stepped forward, but Johnny reached him first, pressing theirs face close.

 

“Try me,” He was so level, so calm, it sent Ponyboy’s heart aflame, that he was doing this for him, fighting his anxiety to protect him. The Soc stepped back, and his friends whispered something in his ear. 

 

“You’ll get what’s comin’ for ya soon, Curtis. Your boyfriend can’t protect ya all the time,” The leader hissed, and then slunk off. The crowd was still stunned from Johnny’s arrival, yet he barely batted an eye at him, only spinning on his heel to fall beside Ponyboy and check his wounds. 

 

“Are you alright? How much does it hurt? Where’d they hit ya?” He fretted, Ponyboy choking up a small chuckle, though it came out in a groan.

 

“I’m alright, really, Johnnycake. I’ll be okay,” He whimpered in pain without trying. “Don’t-” But Johnny had already wrapped his arms around Ponyboy’s body and was lugging him up into a bridal position, Ponyboy just nuzzling his head into Johnny’s shoulder to hide his growing blush, as his significant other was acting on their relationship in front of everyone. He just rushed away, towards the parking lot, where Dally was waiting annoyedly, until he saw Ponyboy. His face was alarmed, and he sped to help Johnny, a string of curses at the both of them erupting, though the duo knew he was just covering up the fact he had been worried about them. 

 

_ And maybe he don't dress fine _

_ But I don't really mind _

 

Ponyboy frowned at Johnny’s current outfit, the same he had worn the day before, and the day before that.

 

“Do ya even wash your clothes?” He tutted, Johnny rolling his eyes lovingly.

 

“Pone, it doesn’t really matter,” He replied, before quietly adding: “Ya know I’d never get the chance, with ma and my old man and everything.” Ponyboy tapped a finger against his chin, thought for a moment, and then nodded.

 

“Alright, take ya clothes off,” He ordered, and Johnny turned bright pink.

 

“W-What?” He asked with a stammer, his boyfriend erupting in a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh my god, Johnnycake, not like that!” He exclaimed. “We’re gonna wash that set. Ya can borrow some of mine.” Johnny breathed a sigh of relief-disappointment?- then shook his head wildly.

 

“Won’t the gang notice?” He asked with a soft voice, and Ponyboy shrugged.

 

“Steve and Soda share clothes all the time. It’s a normal thing with friends,” He explained. Johnny gave him a look.

 

“You and I both know Steve and Soda aren’t just friends,” He spoke, and Ponyboy let out a snort, silently jotting down a quick “note to self” to corner Soda until he confessed about their relationship.

“Alright, take ‘em off. I know you're stalin’,” He gestured to Johnny’s clothes, who shrunk in on himself. 

 

“Can ya cover your eyes?” He pleaded, and with a dramatic groan, Ponyboy closed his eyes, pulling up both hands to cover his vision. There was rustling, and then Ponyboy scowled.

 

“How am I supposed to take your clothes to the dryer blind?” He questioned, and Johnny continued to take off his clothes. 

 

“Figure it out yourself,” Johnny muttered, struggling to pull off his socks. Ponyboy opened his eyes and ripped away his hand, Johnny letting out such a shriek it caused all the birds within a mile to flutter from the telephone lines. Ponyboy reached down and grabbed the pile of clothes, quickly checking out his flustered boyfriend with a smirk.

 

“Oh calm down, I'd end up seeing it sometime anyway,” He joked, and as Johnny struggled to form a coherent sentence, he pecked his cheek, strolling away to start a new batch of laundry. 

 

_ Cause every time he pulls me near _

_ I just wanna cheer _

 

The gang gathered around a campfire towards the side of the lot, Steve already blatantly drunk, everyone laughing at his antics. Dally showed off his party trick, lighting a cigarette with the flames of the fire, and the rest of the gang went wild at that. He almost burnt his fingers, but no one seemed to notice. Two-Bit kept coming up with corny puns at every turn, having to dodge many a punch from Dally multiple times, Darry regaling them with tales of his job, which was surprisingly very interesting. No one even glanced back at Ponyboy and Johnny, who were practically melted into each other at the far end of the campfire, flames illuminating only their faces. Johnny had an arm wrapped protectively around Ponyboy’s waist, pulling him closer, Ponyboy’s face resting sweetly in the crook of his neck, an act of simple affection, though it was perfect for the both of them. 

 

“Bet on when they’ll finally look over at us,” Ponyboy murmured into Johnny’s tan skin, his boyfriend gazing down at him.

 

“When Soda finally gets as black out drunk as Steve is and wants to go to bed. He’ll ask for ya and they’ll all turn to see us cuddling,” He guessed, Ponyboy chuckling.

 

“I think it’ll be when Dally tries to tell a story, but you’ll be in it, so he’ll turn to ya to help him tell it,” Ponyboy’s voice was muffled, but Johnny could still understand him perfectly, trying to act like Pony’s breath on his neck wasn’t bothering him in the slightest. Johnny just tightened his grip, and just focused on snuggling with his boyfriend for the time being.

 

_ Let's hear it for the boy _

_ Let's give the boy a hand _

_ Let's hear it for my baby _

 

Ponyboy jolted awake with a sharp rap on his window, jumping slightly, then relaxing once he saw Johnny’s face in the glass. He clambered from the bed, silent enough to allow Sodapop a good night’s rest, and popped open the window lock, feeling the rush of cold air unwelcomingly. 

 

“What are you doing here?” He whispered, Johnny grinning toothily at him.

 

“Wanted to say goodnight to my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?” He raised an eyebrow, and Ponyboy blushed against the dark night sky.

 

“Just, lower ya voice, Soda’s sleepin’ five feet away,” He pleaded, tapping a finger to his lips, and Johnny nodded in agreement.

 

“This’ll be quick, since I’ll be seein’ ya tomorrow anyway,” Johnny promised, standing on the tip of his toes to peck a kiss to Ponyboy’s lips. It was over so quickly, it caused Ponyboy to frown playfully, Johnny sticking his tongue out in a muted laugh. “Gonna go sleep in the lot tonight. Parents are drunken bastards again.” Ponyboy reached down to caress his cheek lovingly, staring at him with such a gaze Johnny almost melted on the spot.

 

“Ya sure ya don’t want to sleep here? I’ll cuddle with ya on the couch if that’ll make ya sleep faster,” He questioned softly, leaning out the window now, but Johnny shook his head.

 

“Nah, I know ya don’t get any sleep when ya do that, anyway,” Before Ponyboy could interrogate him on how exactly he knew that, Johnny reached up to take his fingers slowly, clutching them loosely. “Besides, ya brothers, and all that.” Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

 

“And all that,” He repeated in a grumpy tone, and then stuck his torso out the window, pressing a longer kiss to Johnny’s lips, his boyfriend squeezing his hand once last time. Johnny moved to jog away, first waving a goodbye to Ponyboy, who watched him longingly from the window, and then disappeared into the night. Ponyboy fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, and Soda woke up right after wondering why the hell was the window wide open. 

 

_ You know you gotta understand _

_ Maybe he's no Romeo _

_ But he's my loving one-man show _

 

Ponyboy knew the usual gift on Valentine’s day was flowers, or a box of chocolates, something of the sort. He knew that girls would squeal when their lovers gave them a gift, boys would dream about what to get their girlfriends so it would be perfect. It was a day of love, and Ponyboy had hated it before he met Johnny. But Johnny was not like your usual valentine. Since he had little pocket money, he wouldn’t get Ponyboy anything, only allow the boy to drag him to the library, as usually he refused. Ponyboy, in return, would stay up to watch the dawn, even if he ended up falling asleep on Johnny’s shoulder, neither really minded. They were in love in their own little special way, and it was worth the risks, including the fact that any of the gang could come through and see them making out on the front porch while the sun rose. (That almost happened once, but they saw Steve before he saw them.) Johnny and Ponyboy had also tried to keep up the tradition when the whole gang went to the beach for a Valentine’s Day, sneaking off into the water to have peace alone, yet Soda had then decided to get everyone to go skinny dipping, and Ponyboy had to go back onto the beach in fear of ruining his innocence by his brothers. Ponyboy and Johnny lived for Valentine’s Day, through the sneaking, the stolen kisses, and the awkward “no homo” hugs given to each other in front of the gang. They wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

_ Whooa, whooa, whooa-oh _

_ Let's hear it for the boy _

 

Ponyboy and Steve both sat on the sidelines, a wide berth between them, cheering on the rest of the gang, who were in a tight game of football. Steve refused to be a cheerleader for Soda, though the other had insisted for five minutes before Darry forced him to get the game started, and all the cheering Pony had been doing was stealing shared glances with Johnny, who would blush everytime their eyes intersected. Johnny, for once, finally got the ball from Soda, who cursed loudly, Darry whapping the back of his head, Two-Bit erupting into laughter. He was so distracted the trio didn’t get a chance to leapt out towards Johnny as he raced to the touchdown zone, all of them freezing- expect Ponyboy. He jumped to his feet, throwing his hands in the air as he shouted loudly.

“Go Johnnycake!” He cupped his hands around his mouth, legs spread in a stance a cheerleader might actually do, and shrieked to his boyfriend, who, in his blushing fest, managed to drop the ball at his stand still position in the touchdown zone. Ponyboy pumped a fist against the cold breeze, grin so wide it might make the rest of his face disappear, and then he pounded towards Johnny, arms spread out. The rest watched in amusement as Johnny had no time to protest, Ponyboy tackling him in a bear hug, the duo thudding to the grass of the lot. Dally shook his head, arms folded over his chest, though he was still smiling lightly, Two-Bit clacking.

 

“Alright lovebirds, we’ve got a game to play!” Steve yelled in the same fashion Ponyboy had, and the paler rolled from the tan boy, who was now bright red, and they exchanged grins, before Ponyboy skipped back to his place next to Steve, Johnny stumbling back towards the gang. Once he arrived, Dally gave him a fist pump, not only for the touchdown, but for the obvious more-than-hug Pony had rewarded him with, a congratulations made visible by the wink Dally added on. Johnny flushed, and tossed the ball to Darry, who, rolling his eyes, started the game up again.

 

_ My baby may not be rich _

_ He's watching every dime _

 

Ponyboy chuckled, pouring shampoo onto his palm. Johnny watched him with happiness, waiting for his boyfriend wash his hair. The shower head screamed annoyingly, Pony having to raise his voice while speaking to his companion. 

 

“What makes you think this’ll save money?” He questioned his boyfriend, who was leaning his head down slightly for Ponyboy to wash his hair, water pelting down on each of them. 

 

“The bill will be lower, since we’re only takin’ one shower, and there’s two of us in here,” He explained. “Plus, less water wasted.” Ponyboy chuckled, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair, who scrunched his nose.

 

“Ow! Ya hit a knot, ass,” He yelped, Ponyboy laughing loudly, continuing on and then going to form Johnny’s black hair into a mohawk. They curled together tightly, puzzle pieces, Johnny hanging over Ponyboy’s shoulder as he worked to straighten each usual curl, smothering it continually with soap. He stuck his tongue out to the side, focused intensely on the task at hand, Johnny just pecking his neck and then resting his chin onto Ponyboy. 

 

“At least we’ll have more time to do stuff tonight before the gang comes over,” Ponyboy agreed after a moment of hanging silence, water dripping down his face into his mouth, causing him to spew it out once he finished speaking. Johnny snickered.

 

“Or they’ll end up comin’ earlier and we’ll have to act like only one of us was takin’ a shower,” Johnny joked, Ponyboy nodding, grin on his face. He reached up with soapy fingers to lightly caress the scar running down Johnny’s cheek, fondly staring at his boyfriend like he was the only thing in the world.

 

“I love ya,” Ponyboy whispered, and Johnny smiled, nuzzling into his hand like a cat.

 

“I love ya too,” He replied, and then pushed over, pressing a small kiss to Ponyboy’s lips, before ducking down to grab the soap to wash Ponyboy’s hair. He caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror, and turned bright red.

 

“Pone, what did ya do to my hair?” 

 

_ But he loves me, loves me, loves me _

_ We always have a real good time _

 

Ponyboy buried his head into his hands, trying to mask his laughter, though his shaking shoulders were giving him away. Soda was next to him, barking like a dog, the opposite of his brother. Steve and Johnny were in a heated argument, over the stupidest topic either could imagine- what Curtis brother was hotter.

 

“Soda’s got that hair,” Steve fired at Johnny, before adding a quick: “No homo.” Johnny rolled his eyes. 

 

“This is one of the many, many reasons ya dropped out of school. Ponyboy,” He held up a finger on his second hand, the other already spread out, “is better than Soda, number 26: his hair is the softest thing ya’ll ever feel. I can tell ya first hand, after havin’ to get gum out of it that one time.” Johnny didn’t mention the constant cuddling sessions, but it was one thing that could be left out of the conversation. Ponyboy groaned, noise muffled in his hands. Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re just sayin’ that because he’s ya best friend. I’ll believe it when I see...feel it,” He corrected himself at the end, Johnny scowling.

 

“Ya better not lay a finger on him,” He warned, yet Steve was already turning to call out to Ponyboy, who was so distracted by being embarrassed he barely heard him.

 

“Ponyboy, can ya come over for a second?” He asked from the other side of the living room, and Ponyboy obliged, face burning. Soda was still clacking, trying desperately to breath within gasps for air. Steve grabbed his head, lacing his fingers in Ponyboy’s gelled hair, and the boy shrieked. Steve ripped his hand away, staring at it in disgust. 

 

“That was so slimy, you liar,” He pointed at Johnny, who stuck his tongue out in response. Ponyboy tried to push his hair back into place, frown growing larger with every attempt. 

 

“He’s got grease in it now, that don’t count,” Johnny narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Dickheads!” Ponyboy screeched, interrupting Steve and Johnny’s staring contest, and whapped the back of Johnny’s head, light enough so it didn’t hurt, but his boyfriend still cried out dramatically.

 

“Pone, ya nearly killed me,” He placed a hand to his chest, Ponyboy scowling down at him.

 

“Oh, shut it,” He snapped, Johnny just grinning idiotically at him. Steve shook his head at the two, the musical sound of Soda choking from laughing too hard and the thump of him rolling off the couch in the background.

_ And maybe he sings off-key _

_ But that's alright by me, yeah _

 

Ponyboy strolled into the entryway of his house from track practice to hear some type of singing from the living room, off-key and scratchy, but it made him smile instantly. He stepped into view, seeing Johnny dancing clumsily to the radio, snapping his fingers and making an utter fool of himself. Pony watched him fondly for a moment or two, before clearing his throat and yelling out Johnny’s name over the turned up music. Johnny spun to greet him, lopsided grin and all, fiddling with the knobs on the radio.

 

“I’m back from school,” He greeted, slumping his backpack onto the ground, almost falling with it once Johnny tackled him with a hug.

 

“What took ya so long? It’s so borin’ when ya have track,” He pouted, Ponyboy raising an eyebrow and hopping over to the kitchen to find something to eat. Johnny continued to sing along, causing Ponyboy to drop the milk carton in his hands, jumping slightly.

 

“Jesus, Johnnycake,” He breathed, picking up the food and mourning it for a second before sliding it into the fridge. “You were not meant to be a singer.” his boyfriend frowned at that.

 

“At least I’m not as bad as Two-Bit,” He joked, and did some type of dance move, wincing in the process. “You’re right, though.” Ponyboy nodded to himself, chuckling while Johnny yelled out the melody to the guitar solo, banging against the coffee table.

 

“I’m always right,” He murmured to himself, getting water from the sink, watching carefully as it filled his glass. He glanced back up at his partner, who was slinking around the living room, singing again. “Tone-deaf, adorable bastard.” Johnny glanced up at him, hearing kicking in-  _ now, of all times?  _ Ponyboy muttered inwardly- and tilted his head.

 

“What’d ya say?” He questioned, Ponyboy dismissing it. 

 

“Nothin’, Johnny Cade,” He took a sip from his drink, and when Johnny motioned for him to join him in the living room, he set down the glass on the counter. Ponyboy was noticeably more uncomfortable with dancing in front of someone than Johnny was, so they ended up eventually with Ponyboy standing off to the side while watching with badly concealed amusement at his boyfriend.

 

“Wanna go grab somethin’ from the store?” He suggested, Johnny pausing, and then flicked off the radio after considering the pros and cons. 

 

“Sure. Why, don’t ya like my dancing?” He asked as they went to go out, Ponyboy locking the door behind them easier. He giggled, and threw an arm around JOhnny’s shoulders.

 

“No offense, Johnny, but ya aren’t the musical type,” He confessed, Johnny shrugging, pace slowing to synchronize with Pony’s.

 

“Ah, gee Pone, you sure know how to make a guy feel special,” He deadpanned.

 

_ Cause what he does, he does so well _

_ Makes me wanna yell _

 

Ponyboy eyed the rest of the gang as they slipped underneath the fence, all heading towards the yearly firework show at the town’s drive in movie theater. Johnny was beside him, closely breathing down his neck. 

 

“The fireworks in the sky won't be the only things blowin’ up tonight,” Johnny winked, Ponyboy shot him a bitchface. 

 

“Ya butchered that one, Johnnycake,” He snorted, and slipped through the crack in the fence, Johnny following. They shuffled onto the cleared out grass, all resting in a good enough position to see the show. Soda grinned in utter excitement.

 

“Man, I look forward to this every year-Two-Bit, what are ya doin’?” He paused in his passionate speech he repeated every time they went to the fireworks show to question why Two-Bit was folding his hat into some sort of bowl.

“Wanna catch some of the firework sparks, throw ‘em at the Socs. They hurt, don’t they?” He asked, focused on cupping the hat just right, and Dally smirked.

 

“Dunno, you should try and feel for yourself,” He suggested with a cocked eyebrow, Steve chuckled. Two-Bit glanced up at the two.

 

“Ya really think that’s a good idea, Dal?” He questioned, and the older exchanged a replica of the expression Ponyboy had given Johnny a few minutes before. 

 

“Stupid,” He shoved into Two-Bit’s shoulder, who pushed back, scowling.

 

“Hey, don’t be rude! I was just askin’,” He snapped, cracking open the can of beer. Johnny and Ponyboy were hidden beneath the shadows, locked in each other’s arms, ready for a night of unbroken snuggling.

 

“If I fall asleep in ya arms, just say I fell into ya,” Ponyboy mumbled, both lying on the grass, though he was curled into Johnny. His boyfriend laughed.

 

“How do you fall when you’re already down?” He asked, Ponyboy frowning.

 

“Do ya have a better excuse? Besides, they’ll either be too tired or black out drunk to pay attention,” He reasoned, Johnny tightening his grip and sliding down so their faces were level.

 

“How ‘bout ya just kiss me?” He suggested, and pressed their lips together, Ponyboy giggling muffedly, and then threw his arms around Johnny’s neck. Just as the fireworks started, they all shut up, Johnny and Ponyboy now sitting up instead of on the dewy grass, due to Ponyboy’s complaining in between kisses, annoying Johnny so much he had forced them to straighten up. They were sloppy kisses, both not really caring about anything in particular. After a about ten minutes, Darry glanced down at his watch, but didn’t turn back to check on Ponyboy and Johnny.

 

“Do ya think they’re asleep?” He asked the gang, all knowing who he was talking about. Soda shrugged, leaning back on his hands.

 

“Probably, wouldn’t put it past them,” He replied. 

 

“How are ya just so…” Ponyboy trailed off, Johnny bumping their noses together and rubbing into his chin, lips pressed against the line of bone tightly. “...Perfect?” Johnny chuckled into his boyfriend’s neck, an occurrence that seemed to happen on the daily. 

 

“I could ask the same to ya,” He responded, Ponyboy wrapping his legs around JOhnny’s waist, almost knocking him to the ground.

 

“It’s just amazin’,” Ponyboy gushed, Johnny kissing down his neck, pulling away to give him a strange look.

 

“What are you on?” He asked with a completely serious face, Ponyboy scowling and lightly hitting his arm, where his hand rested.

 

“I could ask the same to you,” He mocked, Johnny rolling his eyes. “Are ya sayin’ I can’t appreciate my boyfriend?” 

 

“Sure, as long as you appreciate all of the parts of your boyfriend. Including his dancing skills,” Johnny spoke pointedly, and Ponyboy snickered.

 

“Fine,” He gave in, and kissed him again, holding him closer to his chest when Johnny jumped nervously at the sound of the next firework. 

 

_ Let's hear it for the boy _

_ Let's give the boy a hand _

_ Let's hear it for my baby _

 

Ponyboy tensed and untensed his shoulders, staring nervously at the group of Socs coming over, the rest of his gang and the Shepard’s moving to start the rumble. Johnny squeezed his hand, winking silently at him in an attempt to calm Ponyboy’s heart, though it didn’t really help. He licked his lips, and joined the group, Johnny beside him. The largest, one that Ponyboy recognized from looking through Darry’s old high school yearbooks with Johnny a few months before, and he swallowed roughly. There was the face of the Soc who had beaten him up in school, and Ponyboy noticed Johnny glare furiously at him. Then, there was a punch, to Darry’s face, or maybe it was to the boy from his yearbook, and all hell broke loose. Johnny went for the school bully, the school bully went for Johnny, the two colliding in a fiery battle of anger. He could hardly see anyone else in the mess, Ponyboy drowning, realizing now it had been a mistake to agree to this rumble. He kicked his feet and arms wildly, hitting a few Socs, and maybe Tim, whose unmistakable yelp sounded out beside him. The younger didn’t care, he was freaking out, Johnny having disappeared. He just pummeled through the crowd, fighting to get to the outside, if there still was one. It was overwhelming him, taking away his breath, a Soc barreling into him, another smacking him right across the face. Ponyboy stumbled, and then felt his back slam into the ground, haziness shrouding over his eyes. He shouldn’t have fought while sick, he was stupid for doing so. He just didn’t think about things like that. 

Ponyboy awoke to see Johnny’s face leaning over his worriedly, watching him nervously. At the instant his boyfriend realized Ponyboy’s eyelids were open, he glanced over at the waiting gang with an expression of pure relief. Then, arms latched around his neck, and he almost toppled over by Ponyboy smashing their lips together in happiness, not seeing the rest of his friends (and family members) watching from the sidelines. Johnny’s eyes opened wide, and he struggled to stay in place while trying to pull Ponyboy off, though he knew it was too late. Everyone stared. Ponyboy had been right- he really didn’t think. When Ponyboy finally let Johnny breath, he gazed at him, grinning.

 

“How long was I out?” He asked, pain shooting through him quickly, and winced. “I think I got kicked in the stomach one too many times.” Johnny didn’t respond, and Ponyboy frowned.

 

“Johnny? Johnny…” He waved a hand in front of his face. “What’s the matter with ya?” At that, he spun to see everyone with mixed emotions and tightly woven faces, gazing at the duo. Two-Bit was holding back a chuckle, Dally’s eyes were ablaze with amusement, though his lips were pressed tightly together. Sodapop’s mouth was open slightly in utter suprise, whereas Darry seemed to be the opposite, like he had known the entire time. 

 

“Oh,” Ponyboy faltered, then tightened his grip on Johnny’s shirt. “Look, could we talk about this later? I’m feelin’ kinda sick.” Johnny grimaced.

 

“Don’t-” He protested, as Ponyboy slumped back onto his lap, chest heaving, and a trickle of blood started from the tip of shirt to down his neck.

 

“He doesn’t look too good,” Steve finally gulped out, face slack and pale, just as Ponyboy’s was. 

 

“I-” Sodapop stopped himself, before going to rub his eyes. Johnny sighed.

 

“Look, I know ya might not accept us, but you guys are like family to me. You guys are my family. And your Ponyboy’s too. I trust ya. We weren’t actually plannin’ on tellin’ ya like that, but I guess that’s how it went,” Johnny laughed nervously. “I’m not very good with words.” There was a hanging silence, and then Ponyboy whooped, whapping Johnny’s chest with his hand.

 

“Let’s hear it for the boy!” He cheered, and then conked out, eyes closing and falling completely onto Johnny’s legs. 

 

“Well,” Steve swallowed,” I don’t know about the others, but I accept you too. It explains a lot.” The rest nodded, and Johnny smiled weakly, before motioning to the boy.

 

“Can someone get him off of my legs? They’re startin’ to fall asleep,” He asked, Darry reaching down and throwing a sleeping Ponyboy over his shoulders. 

 

“Come on, let’s all get back. It’s dark,” He suggested, all but Johnny moving. As Sodapop and Darry began strolling towards the house, they exchanged a silent glance, and then Soda turned back to the small boy.

 

“What are ya doin’ standing there for?” He yelled, and Johnny shrugged.

 

“Parents don’t want me, I’ll sleep in the lot,” He replied, Darry furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

“Come with us, we’ve always got room on the couch,” He offered, and then they were walking again. Johnny’s confused expression formed into a grin, and he raced after them, practically burning with happiness. 


End file.
